Born to Die
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: I'm reading The Deathly Hollows again and on page 68 Tonks says 'we defiantly injured Rodolphus.' Thought I'd write up a little something about that to show Bella and Rod's relationship how I'd like to think it was.


**Author's note: I'm reading The Deathly Hollows again and on page 68 Tonks says 'we defiantly injured Rodolphus.' Thought I'd write up a little something about that to show Bella and Rod's relationship how I'd like to think it was. No haters please, I will curse you with Vodoo. **

**Aghast and hurts and lots of feels coming up. Enjoy.**

Thanks as always to my muse. My Sweet Sociopath. 

_Come on take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words, this is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die ~Lana Del Rey~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

It was dark, cold, raining but Bellatrix didn't notice she was shivering, she didn't feel the cold or the rain soaking her to the skin all she felt was pain in her heart, an ache that she knew would never leave her for the rest of her life, which if she knew how short that life was going to be, maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much. She had his head on her lap, kneeing on the grass in the middle of lonely field, somewhere an owl hooted, a fox called into the stillness of the night, she didn't even look up at the sound of approaching feet close to her side, she knew who it was, he'd seen his older brother fall.

Rodolphus was dying, there wasn't any other way to look at it, his wounds were beyond healing, not even Narcissa would be able to fix him but the Death Eater was brave, he didn't show any sign of the pain he must have been in, for his rank, for his courage, but mostly for his wife who was at that moment stroking her trembling hands down his face and looking down at him with tear filled eyes, he could almost hear her grief, she knew he was dying, knew she'd be going home without him, sleeping in their bed alone, her emotional pain was more painful to him than the physical pain he was in. Lifting his hand with great effort he gently brushed her cheek, wiping the tears away that had began to fall to mix with the rain on her soft skin.

"Hey, no tears my little sprite, death eaters don't cry remember?" Talking hurt, the pain in his chest got worse but he hid it well, he didn't want her to see him suffering.

A loud broken sob from the dark so called unfeeling witch, broke through the thunder clap above as she lent down and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. She couldn't lose him, not again, not after they'd been through so much together, lived through hell in Azkaban only to have him taken from her again after such a short time reunited but The Dark Lord had a second time freed Rodolphus from prison not a year ago and now, he was leaving her again, this time no amount of magic or even her beloved Lord could bring him back.

"No, I can't lose you, not again, don't you understand how much I need you? Rod, please don't leave me." She whispered the words against his skin that wet from the rain, sweat and blood. "Please stay with me. Narcissa can heal you, she can just get up, please!" She knew deep down her sister couldn't heal him and apparating with him in this state would kill him faster. His large hand took hers and he held onto her, hushing her as best he could over the sound of the rain and her pitiful sobs trying to comfort his witch, the only woman he'd ever loved.

Rabastain stood emotionless a few feet away, his eyes the only thing that gave away how much he as hurting, for his brother, for himself and for his sister in law who was more like a blood sister to him than a sister by marriage. He was a proud man, a death eater, he wouldn't show any emotion here, not now, though it was killing him.

Bella's fingers traced her husband's skin, trying to map him to her memory, wanting to remember every inch of him, her logical mind knew he was fading but her irrational mind wouldn't let her believe it.

"Rodolphus don't, please don't, you'll be alright you've had worse, you now you have, please just get up, come home with me. I can't be without you, I can't lose you I can't." She chanted the words over and over like a mantra, clinging to him as if her life depended on it even as his was slipping away with a muttered 'I love you.' She knew it was dangerous to stay, Auror's would be all over the place in a matter of moments but she refused to let him go.

Swallowing and tasting blood in his mouth, he knew he was fading fast. Gripping a handful of her wet dark curls he pulled her lips down to his and kissed her in the rain like he'd done over twenty years before for the first time by the Black Lake. She tasted of dark magic, amber and tears, he loved her more in that moment than ever before. His dark witch, his warrior queen, his black rose. The sound of appatation broke them apart, but still she refused to let him go. Auror's. A dozen or more. If she stayed she'd be dragged back to Azkaban or killed, but she didn't care.

"I'm not leaving you. I don't care. I'm not." Her eyes were fierce as she looked up and snarled at the figures in the distance, if she was going to die, she'd take a few with her before she departed this godforsaken world.

"Yes you are, you need to go Bella, they'll take you back to Azkaban, you need to leave now!" The strength in his voice startled her and when he sat up she felt her heart leap, he was going to be alright? No, no he wasn't, the blood was staining the grass red, it looked black in the hazy night and more tears fell from her dark eyes.

"I'll not leave you here. . . "She didn't have time to finish whatever she was going to say, strong arms had wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her up to her feet. "No, no let me go! Rab let me go!" She was screeching like a wild cat, fighting to free herself as Rodolphus staggered to his feet on the wet grass and gave her a longing lingering look, the love in his fading eyes only for her.

Rabastain felt the sting of tears as he dragged the struggling witch backwards, she was stronger than she looked and her pain and grief made her stronger, he was having a hard time holding onto her but he did. For a moment his hazel eyes connected with that of his brothers, his best friend, his mentor. Unspoken words passed between them before Rodolphus Lestrange turned to face the Auror's that were now raising their wands. Magic split the air and Bellatrix's grief stricken scream split the night as she saw her husband fall, he was dead. Time stood still for what seemed like hours, her eyes widened and her heart felt like it would break in her chest, her breath stopped and she ceased her struggles, her howling of pain and emotion was heart breaking but the Auror's would show the maddened witch no mercy. In a cloud of black smoke, Rabastain fled the scene with his sister in law passed out in his arms.

Bellatrix Lestrange killed Nymphadora Tonks in the battle of Hogwarts to avenge her fallen husband, the witch who according to many felt nothing in fact felt more emotion than anyone would ever know. In truth the eldest Black sister welcomed the curse from Molly Weasely and the peace that death would bring and maybe, just maybe if there really was an afterlife, she'd be reunited with the man who had loved her her whole life. Her warrior, her solider, her man.


End file.
